dragon_lawl_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Amethyst
Entrance Seen eating a doughnut and finished up, Finally ready for battle. Powers Special Move 1: Whip-Wrap Special Move 2: Body Regeneration Special Attack 1: Gem Spindash Special Attack 2: Whiplash Ultimate Attack: Laser Light Cannon Taunts Point at her opponent and fall on the floor laughing. Victory Victory 1: Laughing while say "You didn't expected me to do that did you." Victory 2: Say "Nice try but next time, Better train harder for that." as she pull her whip out. Victory 3: Say "Look like it snack time now" as she begin eating some fry bits. Character Description Amethyst is fun loving and care-free. Loud and full of laughter, she is easily amused and very impulsive. Amethyst is often used as comic-relief. She is bad-mannered, rude, and rather untidy, giving her a somewhat uncivilized demeanor. Her overprotectiveness of her junk marks her as somewhat of a hoarder. These tendencies surface in "Maximum Capacity", where she is unwilling to let Greg throw anything away in his storage unit. Amethyst tends to indulge Steven more than the other Gems and partakes in human activities with him, generally being carefree to a fault while showing concern for his well-being in times of more severe danger. Although she doesn't have to, Amethyst enjoys eating and sleeping, and is frequently seen doing so. Amethyst loves a good fight, something that manifests itself in her wrestling persona, the "Purple Puma", where she willingly masquerades as a hated wrestler purely for the fun of it and to relieve stress from Pearl and Garnet's constant orders. She loves watching fights, too, and often loudly vocalizes and cheers when she sees conflict in progress, egging the competitors on, including the feuds between Pearl and Greg and between Pearl and Peridot. Because of her origins in Kindergarten and its dark legacy, Amethyst harbors a tremendous amount of self-hatred, which is also fueled by her perception that she is inadequate when compared to Garnet or Pearl. This leaves her feeling out of place among the Crystal Gems, thinking that she does not belong with Gems of their caliber when she was created by the very thing they sought to destroy. She thought that when Steven learned of her past, he would think less of her. She worries about Steven's and Garnet's approval in "Reformed", and Amethyst demonstrates that she has difficulty thinking for herself, regenerating multiple times in the episode with new forms that were all rushed or based on what she thinks Garnet and Steven will approve of. Role In Dragon History TBA Chi-Chi Commentary Chi-Chi: Even for a Female Gem, She just reminds me alot of Yajirobe. Atleast She's not as lazy as he is. I'll give her that. Colors/Costumes *Default (Her Season 2 Appearance) *Classic (Her Season 1 Appearance) Trivia *Most of her moveset come from the episode "On the Run" which most of the attack from when she try to attack Pearl. *She used to be an Assist Trophy in Lawl with Garterbelt 4, A Smash Bros Lawl Spinoff by the creator. *Like the other gems, Her name based on the real gem under the same name. "Amethyst" Video Category:Playable Character Category:Dragon Lawl Z Original Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Small Size Character Category:Cartoon Network Category:Steven Universe Category:Non-Human